The McMahon Elite Four
In VGCW Season 2: Fighting Ghost Trick The McMahon Elite Four was VGCW's first stable, created by former GM Baz McMahon. The stable made a semi-successful attempt to stop Ghost Trick's investigation of the hit-and-run that injured Little Mac. It crumbled quickly after McMahon's arrest, but two members continued to fight together as The Elite Two until the Turtle's release from the company. Aside from McMahon were the actual "Elite Four": Ezio Auditore, Mr. L, Gary Oak, and then-champion Raphael. While originally believed to be a replacement for Little Mac, who acted as McMahon's corporate champ prior to his injury, the Elite Four were actually little more than hired thugs that didn't even know McMahon's reason for opposing Ghost Trick. The stable was first seen together on 2013-01-17. Having already been confronted by Mr. L several times, Phoenix Wright was well aware that there were people trying to stop him, and had teamed up with Nappa in an effort to help combat them. In order to level the playing field, Ezio and Gary opted to face their opponents as a team rather than on their own. Luckily, Phoenix presented an opportunity for them to ambush him when he was alone. Unfortunately, Nappa was able to respond to the attack before they could finish what they came for. Later, Baz McMahon issued Ghost Trick a challenge to face them again. Raphael joined Ezio and Gary to match Ghost Trick, which had expanded into its own stable with the inclusion of Solid Snake. Raph quickly found himself on his own after Ezio and Gary were eliminated by Snake and Phoenix, respectively. But as expected of VGCW's most brutal champion, Raphael made a huge comeback by eliminating them. Nappa took the upper hand at the last moment, however, and became the first person to pin the "undefeat" turtle. Decline and Collapse With Baz McMahon gone, Raphael took over the stable, but was quickly met with many problems. Unbeknownst to the other remaining Elite Four members, Mr. L was in a hypnotic trance controlled by McMahon, and because he was no longer receiving orders, he started attacking people at random. This came to Raph's attention when Mr. L dragged an unconscious Ganondorf up to him and demanded a fight. After beating down his "boss", Mr. L had to be pacified by Ezio, who came to help Raph, as well as Gerudo Skies. Still hoping to get things under control, Raphael assembled the remaining members on 2013-02-01 to discuss Mr. L's betrayal. Gary was quick to announce his intent on leaving the Elite Four, much to Raph and Ezio's surprise, and left the stable on the verge of collapse. On the same night, Raphael lost his title to Ganondorf and Mr. L was subdued by their old enemy Ghost Trick, who discovered him to be a hypnotized Luigi. The remaining two members, Raphael and Ezio, went on to form a spiritual successor to the Elite Four in the form of a tag team: The Elite Two. Legacy With Ghost Trick having subdued the chaos that engulfed VGCW throughout Season 2, the McMahon Elite Four was long considered a failure. It was only much later in Season 4 that the stable's true purpose was revealed: Baz McMahon, having encountered a time travelling Little Mac and Solid Snake, opposed Ghost Trick to prevent Phoenix from discovering that the driver who hit Little Mac was none other than Phoenix himself. In doing so, Baz protected the future from potentially catastrophic damage. The other members of the stable, minus the no longer existent Mr. L, have mostly focused on pursuing their own goals, unaware and most likely uncaring of what their former boss had them fight for. The Elite Two continued to fight together up until the end of Season 5, but their ties to McMahon have been completely severed. *Gary went on to become the biggest Jobber in VGCW (yes, even more than Vegeta), winning only a single match in his career so far. Recently he has spent his time managing the infamous Illidan Stormrage. *Raphael fell into irrelevancy, even while remaining a dangerous opponent to anyone in singles competition, the aura surrounding him had gone. He, along with a few other VGCW Wrestlers, was released at the end of Season 5. *Ezio for the most part continued to be hated by the crowd...until Season 6, where, with an updated look, he turned face and has gained a large following in the VGCW thanks to his high-flying antics and determination to win despite his little success.